The Count and Countess di TARDIS
by JunoInferno
Summary: A quick stop in Venice has the Doctor feeling more like himself after Midnight and Donna getting some unexpected attention from one of the city's most famous citizens. Part of the Regarding Mrs Smith ficverse.


Author's Notes: I do not own Doctor Who, the Doctor, Donna or anything. I just saw Casanova and am on a bit of a kick, but I wouldn't call this a crossover, nor would I call it very historically accurate. It's just a thing I wrote and if you want to picture two David Tennants in this story, go ahead, I did. Just go ahead and put this in terms of continuity after Midnight in the Regarding Mrs Smith ficverse. Let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

><p>"Donna, wake up!," the Doctor whined, hopping onto the bed like a child on Christmas morning.<p>

Donna groaned groggily. She looked up and realized something.

His eyes were bright. Not just fake bright, actually bright and he was smiling. Really smiling.

"Good morning, beautiful wife," he said.

"Good morning," Donna said, still not trusting his good mood. It had been a couple of months since they visited Midnight and it had crushed him, days spent in the TARDIS with him saying hardly anything. In the past few weeks, he had been faking happiness, assuring Donna he was fine and she played along, even though she knew it was a lie, just to spare his feelings. She knew what was really going on and that was enough.

"I've been thinking, the honeymoon tour of the universe has been in a bit of a rut lately," he said. "Can't have that. Don't want to become some boring old married couple."

Donna smiled. "Right, we can't be inside watching telly every night."

"Absolutely not, not nearly good enough for my wife, so I've brought you somewhere. I think you'll like it."

"You have?"

"Yes, you might want to get dressed, though." He motioned over at a blue silk dress sitting on a chair. It looked to Donna to be eighteenth century, she had been forced to acquire a knowledge of such things on the occasions when she played dress up.

She looked back at him. "That dress looks as if it may need a corset."

"Does it?"

"You'll take any excuse to look at my breasts, won't you?"

"Absolutely, not that I need one," he motioned at her thin cami, "they're right there, aren't they? And they are magnificent."

"So, when you told me to be magnificent, that's what you meant?," Donna asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Doctor considered that. "Possibly. Not that you need any help being magnificent. Neither do they."

Donna rolled her eyes. "You are positively silly, but I'm glad you're feeling better." She gave him a peck on the lips. "Now, let me get dressed or we'll spend all day in bed."

"And that would be bad because...?"

"You wanted to show me something, spaceman, remember?"

* * *

><p>Donna walked into the TARDIS console room, wearing the blue dress and the layers of skirts and the corset, all which seemed to meet with the Doctor's approval.<p>

"Not dressing up again?," asked Donna.

"Nobody ever notices what I'm wearing, Donna."

"Just because they don't say anything doesn't mean they don't notice."

"No, it means they're far too busy looking at you," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Alright, where have you taken me?"

The Doctor bounded to the TARDIS door and flung it open. "Donna Noble, welcome to Venice."

Donna stepped out. The streets were filled with people, music played and everyone was wearing the most brilliant masks.

"It's Carnival, sometime in the seventeen forties, I should think. Used to run for forty days every year. Come on."

They set off and bought some masks. Just simple ones held on a stick, made of gold.

"Sounds like a good party up there," Donna said motioning at a large house with a great balcony.

"Suppose it does, fancy having a look?"

"Yes, please."

They headed up the stairs and they made it past the footman with the Doctor introducing them with the psychic paper and the Count and Countess di TARDIS. The party was full of well dressed ladies and gentlemen, this was clearly the upper crust of Venetian society.

"Do you want something to drink?," he asked.

"No," she said, just as her stomach growled. "I could use something to eat, though."

"Well, let me see what I can do," said the Doctor.

Donna watched him go off in search of food. She soon realized she had been joined by a man, not altogether un-foxy himself.

"It's a fool that leaves you alone," he started.

"Well, my husband is a fool for some things, but not for leaving me alone."

"Oh, you must be new to Venice, then."

"Just got into town actually."

"Then allow me to be the first to introduce myself. Giacomo Casanova."

"You're kidding, right? You're Casanova?"

Her reaction seemed to please him. "I am. And who might you be?"

"Donna, Countess di TARDIS," she said.

"TARDIS? That's just along the Tiber, is it?"

"Oh, absolutely," Donna said with a giggle. "I feel it's only fair to warn you, you're wasting your time with me."

"How could I waste my time speaking to such a beautiful woman?"

"Well, I'm not sleeping with you for one thing."

"So you say."

"No, I'm really not. I love my gorgeous husband."

"And the ladies love him," said Casanova, motioning as the Doctor was assaulted with female attention from three comely women in silver masks. "The Fellini sisters. He'll have quite an evening."

"He won't go with them," said Donna.

"Then he is a saint."

"Hardly," said Donna. "He tricked me into wearing this dress."

Donna watched as Casanova stole a look at her cleavage.

"Good for him," he pronounced.

"Oi, only my husband gets to stare like that."

"You ask too much of me, Countess, how am I supposed to resist looking at such a magnificent woman? You have already said you refuse to make love to me."

"You want sex, not love," said Donna. "I had a boyfriend like you once. Well, twice. Well, three times. Alright, boyfriend might be overstating it."

"Now, I do take offense. I love every woman I take to my bed."

"I'm sure you do. For the evening."

"What more do we have than the moment?"

"Well, my husband and I have forever."

"Were I married to you, I might reconsider my position."

"If you were married to me, you would bloody well have to."

Casanova smiled. "How long have you been with child, Madame?"

Donna froze. "What?"

"I can detect the symptoms as well as anyone. Your hand has been resting on your belly and you are quite glowing."

"Almost three months," she said. "Look, don't tell my husband."

"Does he not want children?"

"No, he does, he really, really does. Ginger ones-"

"Is the child his?"

"Of course she is! Do I look like some kind of slag to you?"

"You know the child is a girl?," he asked quizzically.

"Yeah," said Donna. For the past few weeks, all she had been getting were sensations that it was a girl, she didn't understand it, but instead had begun looking at pink layettes.

"Then why haven't you told him?"

"He's been unwell," said Donna. "I haven't wanted to worry him."

"Is his position so tenuous?," asked Casanova.

"No."

"Then he has a beautiful, clever wife who is with child. Surely, that would take away any worries."

"Maybe," said Donna, watching as the Doctor was finally returning with a plate of food.

"Look, Donna, they have nibbles, I love nibbles," said the Doctor. He looked at Casanova. "Oh, hello."

Donna took the plate. "Darling, this is Giacomo Casanova. Giacomo, this is my husband, the Count di TARDIS. He knows Madame de Pompadour as well."

"You've been misinformed, Madame, I have not had the pleasure of meeting the lady," said Casanova.

"Oh," said Donna, "just wait. I'm sure you will."

"Nice to meet you," said the Doctor. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I am envious of you, sir, to have so perfect a companion."

"No, no, no," said Donna, "don't call me that."

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, she is quite perfect."

"What about Henriette?," asked Donna.

"Who?," asked Casanova.

"Oh, come on," said Donna, "don't tell me I've ruined that."

Casanova again looked at Donna in confusion. She cleared her throat.

"The Fellini sisters look lonely," she said.

Casanova looked. "They do. I beg your pardon, Countess."

Casanova left and walked over to the sisters.

"So, did I ruin Henriette?," asked Donna.

"No, actually, Henriette was actually just the name he gave the lady in his memoirs, years from now." He paused. "Was Casanova trying to seduce you?," he asked with a smile.

"Yes," said Donna. "We're meeting in one of the guest rooms in fifteen minutes."

The Doctor noddded. "Oh, well, then, nothing to do but throw myself in the water."

She smacked him on the arm. "Don't even talk like that. It's not funny."

"Sorry. I know it hasn't been a fun few weeks."

Donna shook her head. "I don't expect you to perform. I'm not some guest you're entertaining, you don't have to be on all the time. I've just been worried about you."

The Doctor kissed her.

"What was that for?," asked Donna.

"Because you love me so very well," said the Doctor.

"You would do the same for me," said Donna.

"I'm going to make it up to you, though, I promise."

"Oh?," asked Donna. "Where is tomorrow's stop on the honeymoon tour of the universe?"

"Shan Shen. A whole planet of one giant market. Oh, you'll love it. They've got these drinks there, they fizz-" He looked at her empty plate. "You finished all the nibbles."

Donna looked and realized she had. "Yes. Did you want one?"

"No, but are you still hungry?"

Donna shrugged. This Time Baby business was making her starving, which the TARDIS usually helped her out with by supplying a lot of snacks. "I could eat."

"Well, I know a restaurant here with a fantastic seafood risotto. That is, if you're going with me and not Signor Casanova."

Donna rolled her eyes. "You just want to be able to say I chose you over Casanova, don't you?"

"Obviously," he said with a grin. He took her hand and began leading her away. "Risotto, risotto, risotto."

Donna gripped his hand tightly and smiled, ready for the next stop on the honeymoon tour of the universe.


End file.
